starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Aleena
Aleena era o nome dado para a espécie de pequenos alienígenas sencientes do planeta Aleen. Biologia e aparência thumb|150px|left|[[Legends:Rei|Rei Manchucho durante as Guerras Clônicas.]] Os Aleena são répteis bípedes, com grandes olhos e bocas cheias de pequenos dentes afiados, Seus corpos são longos se comparados aos seus braços e pernas curtos e grossos. Eles possuem reflexos excepcionais, bem como um metabolismo acelerado que lhes permitem converter alimentos em energia muito rapidamente, essa caracteristca se deve pela necessidade de escapar dos predadores existentes em seu planeta natal. Sociedade e cultura Os Aleena são muito sociáveis e tendem a criar fortes laços com amigos e equipes, mesmo elas não tendo mais ninguém da sua própria espécie, desenvolvendo uma forte lealdade. Devido a esse traço eles se preocupam em proteger, ate mesmo com uma exagerada ferocidade, aqueles que os cercam. Outro traço bastante comum dos Aleena é sua curiosidade inata, e graças a isto, eles são estereotipados como viajantes galácticos, ou turistas. Isto, combinado com sua forte dedicação aos seus familiares, resulta em famílias Aleena inteiras viajam até aos locais mais incomuns, e perigosos, da galáxia apenas para ver seus pontos turísticos. O avistamento de famílias Aleena caminhando por uma metrópole, é uma visão comum em muitos planetas. Aleena na galáxia thumb|180px|right|A [[Legends:família Tyerell|família Tyerell.]] Os Aleena adoram esportes, particularmente os radicais, e graças a esse gosto por aventura, fez deles uma das espécies mais comuns na comunidade galáctica. A maioria dos que se tornam profissionais são exímios especialistas e até mesmo ótimos diplomatas. Eles viajam para alimentar o seu amor por aventura e novas experiências. Muitos Aleena aproveitam seus reflexos naturais e tornam-se grandes corredores de pod, como os celebres Ratts Tyerell e Mab Kador. Os Aleena também eram conhecidos pela sua aptidão para se tornarem Jedi, um exemplo sendo o Mestre Jedi Aleena Tsui Choi, que lutou nas Guerras Clônicas. Outro Jedi Aleena foi Kazdan Paratus, que conseguiu sobreviver a Ordem 66 e foi se esconder nos ambientes tóxicos do planeta Raxus Prime. Batedores Devido à sua pequena estatura, Aleena às vezes eram utilizados como batedores para diferentes forças armadas. Vários esquadrões de batedores Aleena, leais à República Galáctica, realizaram missões de reconhecimento durante as Guerras Clônicas. Eles foram vistos prestando serviço em Kashyyyk, realizando o reconhecimento dos forças separatistas que lutavam lá. Nesse conflito em particular eles utilizaram Can-cells domesticados para o transporte mais rápido para a agilizar o reconhecimento to terreno inimigo, já que os Aleena são pequenos o suficiente para montar o dorso deste animal.. O Mestre Choi voou com os batedores durante esta campanha militar.Holocron continuity database questions on the StarWars.com forums (Posted Jan 07, 2008 05:31 PM by Leland Y Chee) Aparições *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: O Começo'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 36: O Motivo do Profeta, Parte 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' * *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars: Republic 19: Twilight, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization * * *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' vídeo game / romance *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Fire Ring Race'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' tirinha virtual *''Racer Rush'' Fontes *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.47'' * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Espécies sencientes (A) Categoria:Aleena Categoria:Espécies reptilianas sencientes